


and when tears occurred

by zjofierose



Series: (every now and then) on my mind - Angstober 2019 [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: "why are you leaving?"
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky
Series: (every now and then) on my mind - Angstober 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998550
Kudos: 21





	and when tears occurred

**Author's Note:**

> just a baby ficlet for a prompt from a 2019 Angstober list. originally posted as part of a multi-chapter ficlets collection; re-posting as a stand-alone.

Katsuki must see him heading for the door with his gear, because suddenly there’s a hand wrapped in his hood and an overly-earnest pair of brown eyes staring beseechingly at Yuri when he turns, teeth bared, to see what the hold-up is. 

“Why are you leaving?” 

The question is quiet, pleading, and Yuri pulls his face into a sneer. 

“Why would I stay,  _ pig _ ?”

“Because you won?” Yuuri looks genuinely confused, and Yuri wants to kick him repeatedly in the face until he cries.

“I didn’t,” he spits out. “ _ You _ did, and if you think I’m wrong, you can get fucked.” He’s angry,  _ so _ angry, but he can’t keep the morose tone out of his voice. “You didn’t see Viktor’s face while you skated.”

“Stay,” Yuuri tells him, hand still clutched in his clothing. “Stay and train with me. Viktor can coach us both.”

Yuri shakes the hand loose, turning to fully face him at last. He knows his cheeks are blotchy with emotion, his eyes glittering with unshed tears. He wishes he could be cold and cutting, sharp and hard like the ice he spends his life on. Instead he burns too hot, too strong, too desperate.

“You got what you wanted, piggy, can’t you be happy with that? You stole the greatest skater in the world and hog-tied him to yourself. You’ve taken down the great Viktor Nikiforov without even coming  _ close _ to beating him on the ice.” Yuri can feel his fists balling, his breath coming short and fast. “Guess that leaves the field open for the rest of us, though- and I’m going to beat you so hard that you lie on the ice  _ crying _ while Viktor wishes he’d never left Russia.”

Katsuki’s eyes are wide and hurt, and he hunches his shoulders as though he can better withstand the torrent of Yuri’s words by bracing his soft, sloppy body against them. Yuri  _ despises _ him. How can it be that this sorry sack of a person can be taking Viktor away from everything he’s ever worked for? Ever dreamed of?

He watches as Yuuri takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. He steps forward, graceful and larger than Yuri himself. Yuri stands firm, refusing to give any ground regardless of how far into his space Yuuri comes. 

“You won’t,” Katsuki says to him then, and his voice rings with new-found confidence, “I’m going to beat you. I’m going to win gold for Viktor, and show everyone they were wrong about him.  _ And _ me.” 

Yuri stares at him for a long moment. He’s like a different man, one Yuri’s never met before, and he doesn’t know what to make of it. So, he does what he always does: he lifts his chin, tosses his head, and laughs.

“Sure, piggy,” he says, and walks out of the door of the rink into the cold air, heading for Russia.


End file.
